


Allegiance - Letter to The Drifter

by Pekinaso



Series: Season 6 Snippets [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: Who will you side with? The Drifter, or the Vanguard?This Warlock has turned her back on the Praxic Order and offers her loyalty to the rogue Lightbearer...
Series: Season 6 Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178207
Kudos: 3





	Allegiance - Letter to The Drifter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> Almost 2 years ago, if not 2 years already, I started dabbling in writing fanfictions about Destiny/Destiny 2. Most of the writing happened in Season 6, Joker's Wild/Season of the Drifter, but the little stories continue even now. This piece is in relation to the Allegiance quest (RIP) and the side that my main Warlock character chose. It's very short but serves as a basis for the bigger story to come.  
> Please enjoy and feel free to correct my spelling + drop constructive criticism!

I trust very few people. I trust you, I trust my fellow Guardians who reside here in the Tower, and I trust the Vanguard. But the Praxic Order? They can go to hell.

I know, must be shocking to hear that come from the mouth of a Warlock. But I trust the rest because they trust me. Those hypocritical bastards? They lost my trust and respect the moment they tried to make me a suspect of Cayde’s murder. After everything I did to keep his memory alive.

I know you want someone you can confide in. You’ll find that someone in me, Drifter.

I hate taking sides, but then again, I knew this was coming. The Guardians I’ve grown attached to will surely hate me for my choice. They think I’m hungry for Darkness. I guess they’re kind of right. I seek Darkness to use its power, in tandem with the Light, against itself. They think I'm trying to be another Yor. I’m not sure they understand my sense of caution, since I know I walk a dark and dangerous path. Don't worry. I know the kind of company that'll bring. I'll watch my back.


End file.
